


Years

by scandalandsonnet



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalandsonnet/pseuds/scandalandsonnet
Summary: 10x10 words for 10 years of DA2.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Years

The walk back to Hightown was long, the streets dangerous, the night cold. But it was warm in the Hanged Man, and warmer still by the fire in Varric’s suite, as Hawke curled herself in a chair and waved off, as always, the offer to take the bed. It was the company she craved, not the comfort; the others had all parted ways for the night, but solitude had never been in Hawke’s bones. She preferred to stay, and rest, and finally doze to the quiet scrape, scrape of Varric’s quill, spelling out stories. Maybe even hers. Maybe even true.


End file.
